Rizzles Drabbles
by JJRizzles
Summary: Drabbles in different scenarios that pop into my head at any given moment. Some I may add onto, and they will be labeled accordingly. Most will be established Rizzles, if not, I'll mention it in A/N's. Anything containing smut will be aforementioned. Rated M for anything I may put in here... Actually, I know it'll be in here ;) Happy reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was sitting at home reading Fanfiction, and decided that I wanted to create my own heated moment between our girls. Having read so many different scenes, I've only ever found one that is similar to what popped into my head when I was thinking about it. I hope you enjoy, and I would love to receive reviews! And, if badgered enough, I may continue. Sorry about my hiatus from my other stories. Life has gone psycho on me. Being an adult sucks! XD You are all a blessing, and thanks for your patience!

Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the commonwealth of Massachusetts, was insatiable. Mentally, physically, emotionally insatiable. Her and Jane had been dating for over a year now, and Jane was _still_ surprised every time _The Look _was directed towards her; when Maura's pupils dilated, and her chest and face would flush a light shade of pink in anticipation, freckles becoming more pronounced. Her fingers would begin to caress anything that she could touch absentmindedly. Her voice took on a light, breathy tone, and the further she was deprived, the deeper and sultrier it would become. She would bite her lip, and her gaze would rove over her lovers' body wantonly. But she refrained from action, wanting, _needing_ the anticipation to heighten her arousal. Then, she knew, her point had gotten across to Jane. That look meant _Take me. Please me. _That look also meant that Jane had to avoid jumping Maura wherever Maura decided to use _The Look. _Jane was not patient. Maura, on the other hand, lasted longer than anyone she had ever known. She loved the game; she loved the flirty looks, the glances, the gestured, the knowledge that she could be taken at any given moment. She was in no way subtle, and those who were around them when Maura became impulsive knew to avoid coming between the two of them. Or to leave them alone at any point in time.

At that moment, Jane was getting _The Look_. They were at work, of all places, in the Division One Café. Ma was out sick that day with a cold, so Stanley was hollering at random customers. Maura had been pulled aside by Frankie while she was in the middle of discussing a case with Frost, Korsak, and Jane, to talk about what to do for Jane's birthday, which was in a month's time. Frankie had decided to give Jane a free day pass on any day of the next two months to an amusement park she had loved since she was little, and of course Maura was also included in the gift. But Frankie had finished talking to her, and had to go answer a call from his Lieutenant. Maura sat at a the table on the opposite side of the café, watching as Jane enthusiastic flopped her hands everywhere, exclaiming rather loudly about the 'idiot suspect' who had tried to outrun her by climbing onto a riding lawnmower. She had her blazer slung over the chair behind her, and through her t-shirt, Maura was watching her abdominal muscles expand and contract with her movements. She was also watching the muscles in Jane's arms. Shifting in pleasurable discomfort, Maura caught Jane's eye and grinned. Deciding that she didn't care who was watching, Maura crossed her legs, leant back in her chair with one elbow resting on the table next to her. She had a single fingernail caught seductively between her teeth, and she lightly swayed back and forth in the mobile seat. The nails of her other hand grazed her inner thigh, just above her knee, breaths shallow as she watched the sudden change in her girlfriends demeanor. Jane had felt Maura's eyes on her, but didn't know the full extent of her thoughts until she saw the physical tells she was emanating. _Oh no… again?_ Jane's eyes widened as she saw how dark the honey brunette's eyes had become. Maura's eyebrow rose, and her grin widened, fully dimpled, as her fingernail stayed between her canines for a moment until it brushed across her lower lip slowly. The hand skimming her thigh moved to the side, and she pressed her nails into her thigh just enough to where she knew they would leave a mark, and ran them from her knee upwards to the hem of her slit skirt, letting a single finger trail into the slit before removing her hands completely.

This morning, when she had gotten dressed, she dressed for Jane, not herself. She knew that it turned Jane on to see her in slightly sluttier clothing, in less formal wear. This was the extent of her dressing down during work hours. She wore a mid-thigh, mid-waist, black, pinstriped slit skirt that showed off her toned legs and ample rear, and a tucked in red blouse that had ruffles towards the buttons in order to create the illusion that her already blessed chest was larger, and a waist belt to enhance her small waist, as well as to help the ruffles do their job. Underneath, she was wearing a matching set of lacey red undergarments. Today, her undergarments were mildly old-fashioned; She had on tights that had the single seam down the back, and only rose to her upper thigh, where they were then held on by the tiny clasps that connected to the belt the she wore above her thong. Her bra was same in style, but had twice the boost. One of Jane's favorite playthings were her breasts, and she loved teasing her with making their presence known. For the past month, Maura had been exercising her kegels, trying to discreetly surprise her girlfriend. Currently, she was squeezing the muscles around the BenWa balls that were inserted that morning, creating a friction that she cherished.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Jane tried to continue her conversation with the guys, but without much enthusiasm. Sighing, Jane shrugged at Frost and Korsak, sending them a meaningful glance before looking pointedly at the flirt across the café. Turning around, her partners searched for what exactly she was distracted by. Frost whistled lowly, slowly turning his body around, his gaze landed back on Jane a few moments later.

"I envy you and your luck. Lucky bastard. I friggin' wish that _I…_" Frost began before Jane cut him off with a wild flailing hand.

"Whoahoho! Watch it, buddy. She's mine, end of story. I'm the only one aloud to voice those thoughts. And act on them… I'm skipping out. I've only got 15 till I'm off the clock anyway." By then Korsak had turned around with wide, horrified eyes.

"Uh… Janie? What have you done to that woman? She used to be so… innocent. She's like all the dogs I rescue!" Jane's eyes widened for all of two seconds before her snort turned into a full-blown laugh, pointing at Korsak's naïveté.

Hey, Korsak, can you refrain from calling my girl a bitch, please? And I didn't do anything, she just doesn't care if anyone see's her anymore. She has nothing to hide, and I _love_ that she doesn't hide it. See you two girls later. I'm needed elsewhere."

With a smirk and a saunter to her step, she glanced at Maura once to get her message across, and then disappeared from the café, hearing the click-clack of Maur's 4-inch heels not far behind her. They had rode in together, so they had to ride back home together. Once at the elevator to head down to the morgue for Maura to grab her stuff, Jane held the doors open for her, watching her rear sway in the skirt she had picked out for her on one of their shopping escapades at one point. Allowing the doors to close behind them, Jane suddenly pressed Maura against the wall and gave her a scorching kiss. Moaning into it, Maura decided that their game should last for a while longer. It was her turn to play, and she was going to play as she saw fit. Breaking the kiss, she slid out from between Jane and the elevator wall. Shaking her head, she finally spoke through slightly swollen lips.

"Rule number one: No touching. Rule number two: No arguing with the rules. Rule number three: If you disobey any rule, you will be severely punished. Rule number four: There will be no masturbation. Rule num—."

"_Maura!_" Startled at the outburst, Maura jumped, making eye contact with Jane.

"What? I want to play. If you will not, then I can find other ways to satisfy my needs. Capiche?" With a pointed look at Jane, the elevator doors opened and she exited, the sway in her hips more pronounced.

"_Capiche? _Maura, how long are you going to deprive me? I'm _hungry._ The lioness must be fed." Smirking at her joke, Jane leaned a hip against the doorframe of the ME's office and watched her gather her items. Stopping her movements briefly, she spoke in a completely serious tone.

"Yes, _capiche._ The 'lioness', will be fed when _I_ deem that it is necessary. You _will_ wait until I feel that _I_ cannot stand this game any longer. Patience is a virtue darling, and I intend to push yours to the limit. I also intend to enjoy it. Now where was I? Ah yes, rule number five: Complain all you want, but you will not get _this,_" motioning to herself. "… until I say so. Rule number six: enjoy the show; lavish verbal attention. Now, these rules? They go both ways… for the most part. That statement excludes number five, for obvious reasons." Pouting, Jane watched Maura's movements, knowing the next two days they had off would be torture.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! This is part 2 of the 1st chapter... I couldn't help it, they're just too cute with their sexual angst! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Whoever told me to get an Italian dictionary, I was assuming that you were talking about my use of 'Capiche' in Ch1. Capisce may have been spelt wrong, but according to American slang, it was used correctly. Thanks for the concern though, as well as for reading.:) To all of my other reviewers, I love your feedback, keep it up! If you guys have any ideas for me, feel free to send 'em my way! And now, on to Ch2!

Previously:

_"Yes, _capiche_. The 'lioness', will be fed when _I_ deem that it is necessary. You _will_ wait until_ I_ feel that I cannot stand this game any longer. Patience is a virtue darling, and I intend to push yours to the limit. I also intend to enjoy it. Now where was I? Ah yes, rule number five: Complain all you want, but you will not get _this_," motioning to herself. "… until I say so. Rule number six: enjoy the show; lavish verbal attention. Now, these rules? They go both ways… for the most part. That statement excludes number five, for obvious reasons." Pouting, Jane watched Maura's movements, knowing the next two days they had off would be torture._

The ride back home was absolute hell. Mindboggling, glorious hell. Jane kept fidgeting in the seat while Maura drove the Lexus. It was a stick shift, and Maura's toned legs expertly managed to slide from gear to gear effortlessly. Jane wasn't paying attention to how the car was driving though; she was watching as the ME's skirt slowly slid up her thighs, revealing a clasp underneath holding her tights up. The way her legs flexed and moved while shifting was driving Jane nuts, the detective beginning to wring her hands to distract them from trying to gravitate towards Maura's inner thigh. At every stop, Maura would loosen her grip on the stick and absently twirl her finger around the tip, randomly tracing the double H, or creating unknown patterns. Swallowing hard, Jane cleared her throat.

"Sweetheart, if you expect patience from me, you're going to have to stop stroking the gear shifter." A twinkle in her eyes, Maura awaited the next long light to purposefully slip her hand up and down the shifter, reaching the base before sliding her nails up one side. Slipping back down to the base of the stick, Maura slid her hand in a rhythmic motion briefly, moaning quietly and arching her upper back, thrusting her chest forward and allowing her head to fall against the headrest. Groaning, Jane squeezed her eyes shut as the car began to move again, the image of Maura's tactics with the car far more ingrained than she had originally thought, and didn't realize her hand had slipped just under the waist of her slacks until a sharp crack rang out in the small car space. Jolting to attention, Jane shouted, barely stopping from breaking any eardrums.

"OW! _MAURA!_ What the hell?!" Jane stared as her girlfriend refused to meet her eyes, a stern expression graced with two simple statements as she parked.

"You disobeyed rule four, and therefore also broke number three. You were punished."

Gaping, Jane scoffed. "You were serious? How am I… What are you… _Oh my god._ You're trying to kill me! That's it! You're trying to kill me with this game."

Rolling her eyes, Maura look Jane in the eyes. "Baby, if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't see it coming. With this, it's quite obvious what I _expect_ from you. I want you to beg for me. I want to make myself beg for you. I want to push myself to my limits, to test the boundaries, per say. I would like to see how far I could come undone. I've outlasted all of my past lovers, and I would like to see how long it takes me to _need_ release, instead of simply wanting it. Do this for me? Before we commit to it, are you willing to push me to _my _limits? I won't make you, I just thought that you may enjoy it. Especially since your mother is off enjoying Vegas this weekend, we finally have privacy." Although Jane had given her apartment to Ma when she moved in with Maura a few months ago, the Rizzoli matriarch missed contact with her family, Maura especially, so, besides Friday nights and Saturday mornings, she was over visiting more often then not. The girls had established that Angela was banned from visiting after work Fridays and wasn't allowed back over there until Saturday afternoons, otherwise she would be interrupting something she probably didn't want to see. Jane and Maura had dubbed those hours of privacy their own, using the acronym TNH, also known as Twelve Naked Hours, much to Jane's delight.

Jane felt the muscles in her nether regions clench in response to Maura's request. Shifting in her seat, she faced Maura and went to reach for her hand, and then stopped herself when she remembered the rules her lover had established earlier.

"Can we take a temporary break from the rules for a moment? Only for like… five minutes? I just want to be able to touch you while we talk about this." Jane's voice was huskier and more vulnerable than it had been only minutes before. Smiling softly, Maura nodded, holding her hands out for Jane to take, thumbs stroking lightly over soft knuckles, and continued talking.

"I love you, _so much._ I'm just forewarning you… this is going to be really hard for me. Having gone for so many years without being able to touch you has," Jane grinned, her voice becoming dramatic and weepy-sounding. "_Traumatized _me. Going back to how we were before we finally confessed to one another; not being able to touch you after I know what I'm missing? That will be _hell." _Her voice returned to her usual rasp. "I cannot _wait _to see your reaction when we finally… well… yeah. It's going to be amazing. But, back to my point; I would do anything for you, Maur. Including this. Most of the time, all you have to do is ask. If it's something serious though, make sure I understand what all you're asking of me. Oh, and before this moment is up, can we make out before we have to play by the rules? I need _something_ to tide me over until you break." Jane finally met Maura's gaze, her eyes twinkling with mischief until she saw her other half's expression. Maura had her head tilted slightly with tears in her eyes from Jane's mini speech; an adoring smile graced her lips. "Wha… Why are you crying?!" Panicking, Jane cupped Maura's face, lowering her head slightly to look into her eyes. Maura's smile grew, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Sniffling lightly, she placed her hand over one of Jane's on her cheek, holding it there while the other went to Jane's cheek, slipping into her wavy locks and pulling Jane to her, their faces inches apart.

"I love you too, Jane. I love you too." Whispered just before their lips met lightly. Jane unintentionally moaned, causing Maura to gasp for air before crushed her lips back to Jane's, her own moans letting themselves be known as she crawled over the center console, straddling Jane's hips. Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, Maura sighed. "I love you, but once I get off of you, the rules are back in place." Kissing Jane briefly, the ME opened the passenger door and slipped off of a severely pouty detective, who was muttering "Yeah, yeah, yeah." dejectedly. Adjusting her skirt, Maura took her purse from Jane, who was handing it to her before she exited the car herself.

"So… Maur?" The questioning tone in Jane's voice caused Maura to pause while she unlocked their front door, looking at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"What if… what if we wore gloves? That wouldn't technically be touching… the gloves would be between the skin contact." Maura's eyebrow rose further, a smirk causing her dimple to appear.

"_Jane._" That one word made the detective sigh and scuff the toe of her boot against the cement.

"Dammit. Thought I had ya for a sec." Laughing lightly, Maura unlocked the door. Jane trudged in behind Maura. Remembering what day it was, Jane's eyes widened briefly and she grinned, watching Maura move obliviously into the kitchen to feed Jo and Bass while she stayed in the entrance, quickly undressing and tossing her clothes to the floor. Her face deadpanned for a second when Rebecca Black's _Friday_ flitted to her brain briefly before she continued with their normal routine. _Maur won't know what hit her._ Since Jane hadn't helped clean in awhile, she decided to turn on the music and began to clean the house. Turning it to the station that mixed the new with the old in the living room, Jane began to sway her hips to the beat of _My Sherona_ coming out of the surround sound. Very little people knew that Jane was in fact, in love with anything related to dance. Even fewer knew how _far _her dancing capabilities reached. She was a fantastic dancer; she had a natural rhythm and a graceful quality she learned from taking ballet when she was younger. As she glided around the living room straightening up, the detective purposely avoided looking towards her girlfriend, who stood frozen and staring in the kitchen, her mouth hanging open and her eyes following Jane throughout the living room. Maura smiled as she realized she had to swipe her hand along her chin, unintentionally drooling.

"Jane? JANE?" Having to shout over the music, Maura got Jane's attention. Pulling her head up quickly from her bent position, Jane used one arm to fling her hair back behind her head as she looked innocently at her love. "Jane… how long do you expect me last? Because this…" Skimming her eyes over Jane's toned body. "Two can play at this game." Keeping her shoes on, Maura reached behind her and unzipped her skirt as _My Sherona _ended, and _Paris_ by Grace Potter and The Nocturnals began, coincidentally one of Maura's favorites. As the song began, Maura lip sang to the lyrics, knowing that she herself was tone-deaf, her hips rolling subtly as she slipped her fingers underneath the upper half of her skirt, sliding it seductively over her hips after she let her belt drop to the floor. Jane slowly straightened to her full height, watching the beauty she was so lucky to have caught strip tease for her. Once the skirt was low enough, Maura let it slip to the floor, stepping out of it. She bent over to pick it up, purposefully turning so Jane had a clear view of her shirt-covered rear. Folding the skirt along the seam to avoid creases, Maura set it on the back of the couch. Moving from the couch to the nearest wall, she set her feet slightly wider than was considered ladylike, arched her back, and began to unbutton her shirt, hips grinding her ass against the wall. Once her shirt was completely unbuttoned, Maura bent at the waist, rear still against the wall as she shimmied until her shirt slipped off of her arms to her elbows. Leaving her blouse resting against her lower back, Maura made eye contact with dilated chocolate eyes through hooded hazel, touching the tip of her tongue to her upper teeth, she smirked, causing a dimple to emerge as she made her way across the room to her lover, shimmying. Only clad in her stockings, panties, garter belt, bra, and heels, Maura was the epitome of sex appeal. Her dancing mussed her hair, her eye makeup was fairly dark, and her skin was flushed from both dancing and arousal. The song changed again, and Robin Thicke's _Blurred Lines _began, another of her favorites, and Jane's as well. Stopping right in front of Jane, Maura rolled her hips to the beat, leaned in towards her ear, and in a sultry, breathy voice, moaned, "_I know you want it, but you're a good girl." _singing to the lyrics. Jane just about melted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the delay! Part 3 of the 1st and 2nd chapter. :) The current chair scene you're about to read I sorta kinda based off of some of Dita Von Teese's performances. If you don't know who I'm talking about, YouTube this woman, she's amazing. Now, on with the show! ;)

Jane was numb. She was trembling all over, her restraint growing thinner by the minute. Maura had lost her blouse, draping it around Jane's neck after she had teasingly sung choice words from the rest of the previous song. Maura was a sight to behold in her seductive lingerie, hips swaying to the beat of the music while her hands skimmed over her own body, using the different furniture throughout the living room to further her dance. From the dining room, Jane watched, paralyzed, as Maura slowly sauntered back into the room, stopping in front of her with a chair, eyes glittering. Eye's holding their gaze; the honey blonde placed the chair facing Jane. Standing furthest from Jane, Maura swiveled her hips to a song neither woman was actually listening to. The intro was slower, but Maura recognized it as the beginning to a face-paced song, and slowly lowered herself into a dainty sitting position upon the chair. Running her hands along her body, she kept her legs in place as she deliberately slipped her fingers underneath her bra straps, sliding down and pressing her breasts together while she waited for the song to quicken. Making eye contact with Jane, she smiled, winked, mouthed 'I love you' to her, and blew her a kiss right before the song picked up speed, Maura timing it perfectly with the spreading of her legs and the sexy flip of her hair as she bent forward, unclasping her bra. Not ready to let go of the shear garment, she had one arm placed across her chest. _Those burlesque and belly dancing classes really _were_ a great idea._ Smirking to herself, she turned around, no longer facing Jane on the chair. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, along with a flirty smile. She caught a glimpse of Jane through hooded eyelids, running her eyes quickly over her nude body as she threw a flirty smile over her shoulder, slipping her off and letting it glide from her fingertips to the floor. Her hands gripping the chairs' back, she leaned back enough to balance on her rear in order to lift her legs up, she slid to where the back and the seat connected, allowing her legs to splay apart and her hands to trail up her torso, squeezing her bare breasts again lightly as her eyes reconnected with Jane's, she moaned loud enough to be heard over the music, sliding her eyes closed. Jane squeezed her own eyes closed before rushing over to the radio and switching it off. Maura's eyes popped open as the silence filled with Jane's ragged breathing. Gracefully standing up from the chair, she walked over to Jane, whose back was turned towards her.

"Baby? Is everything okay?" Maura bit her lip, trying to ignore the throbbing in between her legs as she stopped herself from reaching for Jane's shoulder, which was rising and falling quickly.

Laughing, Jane turns around, her eyes closed to avoid temptation. "Am I _okay_? You're in the middle of strip teasing, _for me_, and you ask if I'm okay? I'm more than okay, sweetheart. I'm just trying to avoid touching either of us. I should probably go shower. With _very_ cold water. Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?" Inhaling deeply, Jane tensed as she was assaulted with a mixture of sweet sweat and arousal. Maura raised her eyebrows at the suddenly unreadable expression on her girlfriends' face as they gazed at each other. Suddenly, her expression changed to that of predator, and Maura's eyes narrowed and lips pursed in response.

"I do, and you're sleeping in the guest room to avoid temptation. Oh, and _no masturbating_, Jane. I know you, and you won't win that easily. _I will know_. You can shower in the guest bathroom, to avoid temptation, of course." Winking, Maura uncharacteristically left the room as it was, heading to the master bathroom. Groaning, Jane went to shower in the guest bath, finishing before Maura and retrieving her clothes from hers and Maura's rooms before going to read in the guest room. While waiting for Maura, Jane couldn't help but think about _how_ Maura could know if she had… _done the deed_. Scrunching up her nose, she shook her head. _She wouldn't know._ Letting her book fall to the mattress, she slid her left hand just underneath the band of her sweatpants, not noticing the water had been turned of for a good five minutes before she heard the sharp tone in Maura's voice.

"_JANE!_"

Jane's eyes shot open wide as saucers as she ripped her hand out from it's compromising position, turning towards the yell and not seeing any sign of Maura. _How in the…?_ Jane lifted her hands in protest, palms up, before letting them drop in fists to the mattress on either side of her, her head falling against her pillow. "Dammit, woman! How do you _do _that!?" Maura came into the room a few minutes later, grabbing the book off of the mattress, as well as Jane's water glass that she had poured herself while waiting for Maura's shower to end. Lifting her head at Maura's sudden appearance and the gathering of her things, Jane scrunched her nose up again in confusion at her actions. "_Now_ what're you doing?" Maura gave her a pointed look before leaving the room, apparently expecting Jane to follow. Once they got to the master bedroom, Maura placed Jane's items near the couch they had near the big bay window on one side of the room.

"Well, obviously you can't be trusted by yourself, so you're sleeping in here on the couch." Maura stated matter-of-factly, plumping the pillows on the couch before moving back to the bed.

Scoffing, Jane stuck her tongue out at Maura's retreating figure before flopping onto the couch. "_Obviously._" Pouting as she grabbed her book, Jane flipped to where she was reading, sighing as soon as she realized that she had to sleep without cuddling up to the woman she loved. She sighed again to prepare herself for her lonely night, she gave up trying to read, and turned the light off on the side table and placed her book there, turning to face the back of the couch and pulling the blanket put there over herself. Sighing, she settled in, hugging one of the many pillows that were occupying the couch with her.

"_Oh my god,_ Jane. What is it? You've sighed three times within the last sixty seconds."

"You could've said 'within the last minute', it's easier."

"Janie." The softened way Maura said her name made tears prick her eyes, causing her to frown and turn to face her from her position on the couch. Once their eyes met, Maura immediately came over to sit next to Jane on the couch. "Oh. Oh baby, are you… what's wrong?" Hating the look she was getting from Maura because it made her want to cry even more, Jane covered her eyes with her hand, waving the other one towards Maura. "Sweetheart, talk to me?" Moving Jane's hands out of her way and cupping her cheeks, Maura kneeled next to the couch to level herself with Jane.

"What about the rules?" Jane slurred out in a meek voice. Laughing quietly at Jane's pitiful-sounding voice, Maura rested her head in the crook of Jane's neck, kissing her throat, her thumb still brushing away the tears that were streaming out.

"Fuck the rules." Pushing Maura slightly away in order to see her face, Jane's voice rose in pitch in reaction to Maura's cussing.

"_Maura"_ The woman in question widened her eyes at the scolding, smiling softly at Jane's attempt to bring some levity to the situation.

"Jane, what's gotten you so upset? I want to help, and your teasing isn't allowing me to help. Although it is mildly entertaining." Scoffing at the use of the word 'mildy' as a description to her teasing, Jane became serious again.

"I… I love you. You know that, right?" At Maura's nod and upturned lips, Jane continued. "It's just that, ever since we've been together… before that, actually. We've always… ugh… this 'no sex' thing has got my emotions on a rampage. I miss you, okay? I miss touching you whenever I want to. I want to hold you when we sleep; I want to run my fingers through your hair as we fall asleep. It physically hurts not being able to do that. It isn't just about sex; it's about me showing you how much I love you. If we never had sex again - well, I'd miss it - but if I was still able to make sure you knew I loved you… I'd be okay." Jane's voice had gotten softer and her eyes lowered bashfully as she finished what she was saying, a blush warming her neck and face.

"Sit up." Jane slowly complied after the slight tug she felt at her arm, still avoiding eye contact as Maura waited for her to move. Spreading Jane's legs slightly, Maura scooted in between them, wrapping her arms around Jane's abdomen and sliding her hands under her shirt to stroke her back as she hugged her tightly before pulling back to look into Jane's eyes, forcing eye contact. "I love you, baby. Goodness, I love you." Watching as Jane's slipped into a small smile, she felt her physically relax at Maura's uttered words, along with a whispered, "Come here." Maura's hand slipped from Jane's back to crook her finger, indicating she wanted a kiss. Cupping Jane's cheek as she brushed her thumb back and forth along the zigomatic bone, wiping away the last of her tears. Both women sighed into the kiss, it lingering longer than either had anticipated. It was a simple kiss, yet it conveyed so much; comfort, tenderness, and love. Breaking the kiss simultaneously, Jane leaned down to embrace the woman in front of her. Maura tucked herself against Jane's collarbone as Jane nuzzled her nose into Maura's neck, inhaling her fresh scent. They stayed in the others' arms for a long while, losing track of time and absorbing the comfort they felt by being so close. Maura was pondering the differences in both herself, as well as her lifestyle since Jane had arrived into her life, sweeping her off of her feet. She was amazed at the changes - all positive - that had slipped her notice. "Jane?" Jane nuzzled even further into her neck, humming in acknowledgement. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jane's body froze. She slowly pulled back to stare at Maura, her mouth agape. Tears pricked her eyes again, not believing that this moment, the moment that she had dreamed of since the day she had laid eyes on this woman, was here. Albeit, she wasn't the one proposing. _Details._ Moving her lips like a fish out of water, her tears spilled over at Maura's vulnerable, hopeful smile. A while went by as the reality of Maura's question sunk in. Grinning, Jane nodding fiercely. Letting out a laughing sob, Jane swooped Maura into her arms, standing them up and twirling her _fiancé _around their room in glee. Maura squealed, Jane laughed, they both cried as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Jane suddenly broke the kiss, her eyes clouding over as her fingers touched her lips, her joy overwhelming her.

"Oh… my god." Jane suddenly disappeared through the bedroom door. Confused, and still nervous about the unplanned proposal, Maura followed Jane downstairs and out the front door.

"Whoa, _Jane!_ Get off of the car's roof! It's slippery!" Grinning down at Maura mischievously, Jane threw her head back and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'M GOING TO MARRY MAURA ISLES! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Maura covered her mouth with her hand, all doubt that previously clouded her thoughts slipped away at the childish happiness in Jane's eyes. Her hand shook as she continued to cover her mouth and tears spilled over yet again. Jane leapt off of the car, grabbed Maura's hand. All thoughts of appropriate attire went out the window as the two of them started running through the streets of the neighborhood screaming their engagement at the top of their lungs.

A/N: There's the end of this fic. I loved writing this last installment, and was trying to avoid crying myself as I finished it. Reviews are my crack, yo. For the ending of this fic, I honestly have _no idea _where this came from. I was planning on sexy Rizzles, but got fluff instead. All well, I can write smut somewhere else. I also wanted to explore Jane a little more, since we rarely see her soft, mushy side unless someone has died. Or something. I just think she's more of a sap than she lets on, and only shows it to Maura. I hope you guys liked it! You guys can request another installment in this verse, but I haven't decided on whether or not to continue. I wouldn't be sure where to take it! Oh, I got a Tumblr – _finally_ – follow me? :D JJRizzles J Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was reading a BUNCH of Fanfiction today, and got an idea. Apparently I have a lot of inspiration as of late, since you guys are getting 2 new chapters in as many days! Go you guys! This can be read by itself or can be interpreted as a part of the previous story I posted the end of yesterday, I'll leave it up to you! Hope you like it!

Maura slid under the covers as she turned out the light on her bedside table. Her wife should have been home two hours ago, but Jane had sent her a text saying she had to finish some paperwork before heading home. She lifted her head slightly to fluff her pillows, resting it on their fluffiness after a moment. Sighing, she gazed at Jane's side of the bed, her hand coming to rest on the pillow Jane used, a soft smile coming to her lips as her mind ran over the many times she had looked at Jane before she fell asleep. Rubbing her eyes, she turned onto her side to get some rest.

Just as she had closed her eyes, the hallway light flashed on, causing Maura to shoot up and grab the small pistol Jane insisted she keep under her side of the mattress. She was about to cock it when suddenly music blared from the surround sound system Jane had insisted they get installed throughout the _entire house_. Recognizing the song, Maura dropped the hand holding the pistol into her lap, a confused expression making her eyes narrow. _Old Time Rock n' Roll_ by Bob Seger had just begun, and right before he began singing, Jane slid into view in nothing but her underwear, a white button-up, and her socks. Dancing with a shit-eating grin on her face, she flipped her hair dramatically over her shoulder, a salmon colored rose in her hand as she sung into it as though it were a microphone. Laughing, Maura put the pistol back under her mattress and rested her chin in her hands as Jane continued dancing into the room, at one point holding the rose diagonally across her body and feigning playing a guitar. Reaching Maura, Jane placed the rose under her nose and allowing her to smell it before setting it on the nightstand, pulling Maura from the sheets and began spinning her around the room along with the music. Both women laughed and danced until the song ended. Out of breath, Maura panted a 'Hi' to her wife, grinning up at her.

Jane smiled and leaned down, giving Maura an Eskimo kiss before whispering, "Sorry I'm late." and leaning further to press her lips to the smiling honey brunette. Humming into the kiss, Maura pressed her body against the length of Jane's.

"Baby?" She pulled apart just long enough to wait for Jane's response.

"Hmm?" Jane kissed her again.

"You are _way_ sexier than Tom Cruise. And, you watch too much television." Giving Jane a brazen smile, she leaned in and nipped Jane's neck. Jane inhaled sharply, but not because of the attention her neck was receiving.

"Oh my god, Maur! You've been hanging out with me _way_ too much if you know who did that little performance. But I'm proud of you for getting the reference. I really am sorry I was late. I wanted to make it up to you, so I found your favorite rose to bring home." Maura squeezed Jane in acknowledgement.

"All you have to do is come home to me, Jane. That's all I ask. I love you." Jane's face softened, her eyes sparkling.

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing wife? I love you too, sweetie."

With a final loving gaze, they came together, sealing their love in a tender kiss.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! It was way too tempting to write this, however short it was. I really want to see a clip of Angie Harmon actually performing this. That would simply make my _life!_ Haha Tumblr would go crazy! Someone should start a petition for her to do this! Love you guys, reviews will get you more stories! 3 ~JJ


	5. Chapter 5

It was their first anniversary after the twins had arrived. They're currently 8 months old, crawling everywhere, and Jane had been working hard on creating the perfect gift for Maura while being a mom. Maura was due home soon after an impromptu shopping trip, and Jane was rushing to get everything ready for her.

Candles? Check.

Mood lighting? Yep.

Sparkling cider? Jane rolled her eyes, check.

Since both Jane and Maura took turns breastfeeding the girls, they had agreed to avoid any alcoholic beverages, or anything unhealthy in order to avoid it passing to the babies. Jane hated it, but she understood the importance of it. Stepping over Cynthia, Jane straightened the present, making sure to avoid placing it too low, knowing the girls and their undying curiosities about _everything, _as well as verifying the candles' placements. Both Cynthia and Zoe were scampering around, trying to keep up with their mama, and both let out a squeal when Jane jumped around and started doing an excited victory dance. Since she was finished with decorating, Jane switched the game on and laid on her side on the floor with the girls.

Zoe started to cry, and Jane's eyes widened and a hand went to her chest at her body's reaction to the noise. She would never get used to being a human cow, as she liked to call it. Apparently, she needed to feed someone soon. Zoe stopped crying when Cynthia cooed at her in baby gibberish, and Jane's demeanor softened. She watched as the two interacted. Both Jane and Maura had taken a sign language class prior to the girls being born due to the possibility of either girls being deaf. Zoe ended up being able to hear very little in one ear, so they decided to teach the twins anyway, and by this point the girls knew over 100 signs. Jane's eyebrows rose as Cynthia made the sign for milk towards her sister, and Zoe, nodding, started crawling towards Jane. Gasping in surprise, Jane realized what she just witnessed; she had been noticing their enhanced communication for the last few weeks, but hadn't thought too much about it until that moment. Laughing in understanding, Jane cooed at the girls. "Are you my brilliant poindexters?" Zoe had reached Jane, with Cynthia catching up, and had tapped Jane's shoulder and signed milk to her. Before Jane could react, a little hand pulled her shirt down and freed a breast. "Wha - Zo! You have to wait for me to say 'Yes', or 'No'! Where are your manners, young lady?" Zoe unlatched herself and gurgled nonsense before re-latching and signing 'thank you' to her. Cynthia, watching her sister, started to pout.

"Peas Mama?" Signing milk in sync with her question. Jane smiled, and pulled Zoe away before simply taking her shirt off due to the restrictions it would have caused had she kept it on, motioning for Cynthia to scoot closer. She laid back down on her side, Zoe mirroring her and reattaching immediately, with Cynthia simply leaning her stomach onto her sister in order to reach the higher breast. Jane reached over and pulled a pillow and blanket off of the couch and making herself comfortable. She sighed contentedly. She hadn't thought she would be very good at this whole mom thing, but soon her worries were halted by the feelings that she felt every time they had intimate moments such as this one where they reconnected. Since Maura carried the girls, Jane was worried that they wouldn't like her nearly as much, and that she had missed out on creating a stronger bond between herself and the twins, but she realized that every second she got with them was precious bonding. The only thing missing were the girls' mommy. Soon, all three were asleep on the ground.

Maura walked into the eerily silent house, setting her bag on the designated table, and walking into the kitchen, a frown on her face. She scanned the living area, noticing the TV on, the candles burning, and decorations everywhere. Her frown deepened, not seeing her family anywhere. She slipped quietly upstairs to check all of the rooms, trying to find Jane and the girls. Her search unsuccessful, Maura decided to call Jane. About three rings in, she heard Jane's phone play her ringtone, sounding like it was coming from the living room. Following the sound, Maura stumbled upon the girls all cuddled up on the floor. She rolled her eyes at the site of her wife half-naked, and tried to locate her shirt. Finding it and folding it, Maura's eyes teared up as she looked closer at how adorable they were. Smiling through the misty haze, she removed her shoes and coat, pulling her hair from its' bun, she grabbed a second pillow and laid it directly behind Jane's. Maura laid down, and scooted close enough to Jane's back to lift the blanket over herself. She slipped her arm around her wife's waist and into Cynthia's hair, stroking her wispy hair lightly. Jane stirred a bit, noticing her back warm up, registering the presence of Maura and wiggling closer.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." Maura smiled at the low husk of Jane's voice, nuzzling her nose into her neck, and kissing it.

"My home is where you are. When I am with you, that's the only feeling that I have. Were you aware?" Jane froze for a moment, soaking in the heartfelt words whispered in her ear. She placed her hand under Maura's, bringing it to her lips.

"And you are mine. Are you feeling all mushy 'cause it's our anniversary?" Maura smiled in response, humming.

"That, and at the scene I am witnessing. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Maura saw Jane's cheeks rise indicating her smile.

Zoe suddenly stirred, rousing Cynthia from her nap atop her sister. Her sleepy eyes blinked open, but as soon as she saw Maura her sleepy haze lifted.

"Mommy!" Laughing contagiously, Cynthia flopped over Jane to Maura, hugging her tightly. Zoe's eyes popping open at the shriek of excitement for her mom, welcomed Maura with a sloppy kiss to the lips.

"Hi my baby girls! How was your nap? Did you have a good day with Mama?" Maura spoke and signed simultaneously, Zoe grinned, nodding her head. Cynthia shook her hand yes, and patted Maura's cheek lightly, the finger of one hand lightly running under each of Maura's eyes while she signed 'pretty'. Smiling at her daughter, Maura smiled at her and signed, 'Mama, pretty? Tell her'. Grinning, she watched as Zoe saw Maura and yelled "Mama pity!"

Jane laughed, rolling over to face them to give her wife a proper hello and signing thank you to them. After they kissed a few times, and the girls trying to join in on the kissing episode, Jane squeezed them all quickly before she leapt up and grabbed the present from its' place. She returned with her shirt and present in hand, and sat cross-legged in front of her girls. Once her shirt was in place, she grabbed Cynthia from Maura and slid Zoe over to her as well, setting them both in her lap.

"I'm really excited to see your reaction to your present! Open it?" Jane wiggled her legs to keep the girls preoccupied. The present was large, and quite heavy. Maura's mouth formed into the shape of an 'O' at testing the weight, her eyes sparkling.

"Is this child-appropriate?"

"Uh… even if it wasn't, they wouldn't know better." Jane winked playfully.

Maura gave Jane a look, then daintily unwrapped the box. Before she could get the box open, Jane stopped her.

"Wait wait! I wanna get this on tape." Whipping out her phone, she got it ready while stealthily avoiding the reach of twenty stubby fingers. "Ok, go ahead!" Maura smiled, continuing to open the box. Once the flaps were opened, Maura stared into the box, unmoving. Slowly, she reached in and caressed the contents of the box. She looked up quickly, her mouth open in awe, tears making hazel glisten.

"Jane…" Maura breathed, nearly silent. She gasped lightly, picking up one of the first items.

"I thought that, considering your childhood, this may possibly help you move forward, kinda…"

Within the box, there were nearly 100 framed pictures. Jane had gathered all of the pictures she had taken throughout the twins' lives, Maura's and Jane's friendship, and their blooming partnership. There were pictures of the girls with various family members and friends, and then further into the box, wedding pictures arose, then pictures turned into before their partnership, and Maura was speechless through all of them, tears cascading down her cheeks. Zoe piped up, "Mommy sad? Why cry, Mommy?" her expression becoming solemn empathetically.

"Mommy's crying because she loves her present. Your Mama is the most amazing person. It's a happy cry, baby girl." Maura leaned over the box to caress each babies' cheek, smiling. Continuing her raid of the box, Maura suddenly frowned, her movements slowing to a stop.

"Jane? What is this?!" Maura grabbed a frame with the intention of holding it up to Jane, her handing pausing in midair as her eyes caught sight of another picture within the box. "Oh… Oh my…" Her sentence trailed off.

You see, throughout the last few months, Jane had been contacting her mother-in-law, asking her to find pictures of when Maura was young. They were successful, and copies were sent to Jane via the post or email. The most difficult issue she had though, was getting Hope to delve back into her old pictures.

Maura flopped back against the foot of the couch, one hand covering her mouth, and the other pressing a portrait to her heart, tears falling heedlessly as she stared at Jane in astonishment. "How did you… What… I -" A sob ripped unexpectedly through her body. Pushing herself off of the couch, Jane put the babies on the floor and scooted closer to her wife, embracing her.

"Out of all the reactions, this was the least expected! I'm glad you like your gift, Maur." Jane pulled away after kissing her temple. Lifting the frame, Jane saw that Maura was crying over the portrait of both Paddy and very pregnant Hope. The photo was faded, but you could clearly see the love and laughter surrounding her biological parents. Hope had her head thrown back, a hand placed on her tummy and on top of Paddy's head. Paddy's hand was placed over Hope's, and he was bent over and trying to kiss Hope's swollen belly through his own laughter.

"This is… everything I've ever wanted, and more. I hadn't even thought this was possible. Jane… you've blown me up!" Jane's smile vanished as she looked at her wife, her expression deadpan.

"It's 'blown away', Maur. Being blown up requires explosives." Leaning to look in the box, Jane shook her head. "Nope, no explosives - wait. Nah, we're good." She winked at Maura. "Since as long as I've known you, you've been searching for something. I knew that I wasn't the person to fill that part of your heart you felt was missing, so I decided to at least _help_… Or try, anyway. You've been trying to find that piece of belonging, and I know that you feel like you belong here, with us, but I also know that that part you're feeling has nothing to do with us, and I thought that seeing that your parents - your biological ones - did actually want you, whether they were able to or not, would help that. They were _happy, _Maur. You belonged. You _belong._ No matter how messed up things are now, you can look at this a know that we all love in our own way. Some of us simply don't know how to show it. Myself included. I know I can't always explain what I feel, or express it correctly, but I'm _here_. So are they. We're here, and we aren't leaving anytime soon. I love you, Maura Rizzoli-Isles; You and our girls are the light of my life. I wouldn't change anything - except maybe more kiddos - and I hope you find what you're looking for."

Wiping their tears away simultaneously, Jane and Maura embraced, the girls having since forgotten what their mothers were up to and wandered off to their toy box.

"Jane?" Jane hummed in response. "I've already found what I'm looking for; a family. Thank you for that. This portrait," Maura paused to concede to a hiccup. "… just solidifies my findings. I love you too, so much. How did you think of this?" Shrugging, Jane explained.

"Wasn't that hard; we have no pictures in the new house, and you didn't even have any to pack other than your random ones on the walls. They didn't have a story except the one of Hope, so I put all of these together… to, you know, tell our stories. I also found all of these frames around town. Some from antique shops, because they have their own story, and then the girls and I had a finger-painting day when Zoe was sick, and the girls and I were home; they had a blast making pictures for Mommy, and then decorating the frames. It was… very messy." Maura's eyebrow quirked, a grin sliding into place as she traced one of the painted frames. Maura straightened up, her eyes twinkling as they skimmed over the room.

"Where are we going to put all of these?! Oh, I'll redecorate! This is so exciting; I'm going to buy shelves, and… I have to find more surface area. I want one of those corner shelves - _umph_!" Maura words were crushed by Jane's lips.

"I hope you never change. You're too much cute for me sometimes. Oh, my god. You're a_maura_ble! Get it?! I am _so _coining that! Ooo, I'm good." Jane was grinning from ear to ear at the reaction she got from her coined nickname, and she leaned in and kissed her wife again.

"Hey baby, you want to know what your present is?" Maura broke the kiss to speak, not to mention breathe. Jane's eyes lit up further as she nodded.

"Pack your bags. we're all going on a trip! We leave in the morning." Gasping, Jane jumped up, hopping around excitedly, grabbing Maura by the hands, pulling her up, and spinning them both around endlessly, Maura shrieking delightedly, and the twins toddling over to see what all the fuss was about, wanting to join in. Mommy and Mama each picked up a girl, and they all all scrunched their faces together in another kissing mob.

_And they lived happily ever after._

**A/N:**

**_- Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this story. Obviously._**

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked it, this scene randomly came to me earlier, and I wanted to document it. **

**I love the feels in this ficlet, but I also wanted to - hopefully nonchalantly - bring to light that women, in general, are a variety of things, packaged into one. We're mothers, we're lovers, we're daughters, and then we are simply ourselves, individually. I wanted to showcase all sides of the girls; Jane and Maur as loving mothers, Maura as a growing individual, Jane as an insightful, vulnerable (but still badass) individual, and Maura's need to know that at some point, there was something substantial between her and her biological family. I included the breastfeeding scene in here because I feel that breasts themselves are only looked at one-dimensionally (literally and figuratively, no pun intended… LOL); I think they're predominantly seen as sex objects, and not as something that creates special bonds between mother and child as a survival mechanism, and I made it so that Jane and Maura both breastfed the girls because I think Jane wanted the ability to share that bond with both Maura and her daughters, and the determination Jane had to have in order to be able to provide that for her daughters. It's a very long process, and is often difficult for women to train their bodies to lactate without taking hormones, or giving birth.**

**Thank you for reading this! It means so much to me, and would be even greater if you commented/reviewed; I would love to hear your opinions! :) **

**Thanks again!**

**JJ**


End file.
